


Nadie te ha cambiado, tu cambiaste

by LaVenus6



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en la conversación de Mr. Gold con Belle que se da en el episodio 10 de la s3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie te ha cambiado, tu cambiaste

Tras llegar de Neverland, Emma y compañía fueron recibidos con alegría y el amor que siempre caracterizaba a los habitantes de Storybook. Rumpelstiltskin fue abrazado y besado por la mujer que siempre lo ha esperado, a la que él decía que lo había cambiado, Belle. Neal, su hijo se a acerco para abrazar a la pareja y por un momento ese amor de familia con el que siempre soñaba desde que su madre los abandono por Hook.

Rumpelstiltskin se retiró junto con Belle a su hogar. Ella sacaba un traje del tipo que Rumpelstiltskin usaba como Mr. Gold; se lo entregó para que se vistiera. Tras esperar que esté listo, ella entró a la habitación observando que Mr. Gold aún no se arreglaba la corbata.

–Te ayudo -estiró sus delicadas manos hacia la corbata con una tierna sonrisa, esa que enamoraba a Rumpelstiltskin todos los días.

–Extrañe tu sonrisa -menciono aquel hombre mayor y temido por los demás-.

–Yo no solo extrañe tu voz o tu sonrisa, te extrañe a ti Rumpe -respondió Belle con una melodiosa voz- Sabía que ibas a volver, que no le ibas a hacer daño a Henry.

–Claro, porque tú me has cambiado -tomo las manos jóvenes para besarla- si no fuera por tu amor, nunca hubiera pasado esto.

–No Rumpe -negó Belle con su cabeza y sosteniéndole la mano a Rumpelstiltskin- Nadie te ha cambiado otra vez –menciono-. Lo único que hice fue recordarte que aun eres un ser humano, una persona y no una bestia como muchos creían, como mi padre creyó. –le miraba dulcemente- Solo confíe en ti y espere a que te dieras cuenta que ya eras otra persona por ti mismo.

–¿A qué te refieres? -Arrugo un poco la frente mirando a aquellos ojos azules- Tú me has cambiado

–No -volvió a decir-. Fuiste tú. Desde el principio, desde antes de conocernos –sonrió-. Cuando te juraste encontrar a tu hijo Bae. Sé que tu magia no ha sido para el bien pero por Neal, la usaste para regresar a él; no fuiste como tu padre que te abandono y Neal lo sabe –Rumpelstiltskin-. Sabe que lo has protegido, que no has sido el mejor padre pero siempre lo has querido y se lo has demostrado de diferente maneras, principalmente de ocultarle la verdad de su madre para que no la odie, de decirle que Pan era su abuelo para que no piense que eres como él e incluso luchaste contra la profecía para salvar a tu nieto y sin magia –le dio un beso en la frente- No Rumpe –negó con la cabeza-. Nadie te cambio, tú cambiaste –termino de arreglar la corbata-. Perfecto.


End file.
